


Queen of frozen hearts

by Lexa_Griffin_T100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Griffin_T100/pseuds/Lexa_Griffin_T100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After end with the Mount Weather, Clarke leaves her home to find herself and to clean up everything she has done. In Camp Jaha, Abby will have to lead her people and be prepared for anything. Now the grounders have broken the deal, the idea of the revenge take its place in Bellamy's heart, who will do anything for his friends. Octavia and Lincoln decide to build her own army with some unexpected help and, back to the grounders, Lexa will have to deal her own feelings and keep being the commander she has to be, but, there is someone who will reclaim her presence, and the winter is just too close for another war.<br/>Will you survive the Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -To die or not to die?-

Clarke POV

I think I'm dying. I swear it, is not what I would say during a “normal” day (you know, that kind of day where I have to fight against an army). No, today I'm dying. I left the Camp Jaha a week ago. I spent the first day and the first night walking aimlessly, and, well, I've to admit it, I didn't bring with me any food or water, so basically, I'm starving until death. I took some water from some creeks I've found, but I haven't been able to hunt anything. And I'm so tired because nights here, outside, are so creepy. Many sounds that you don't know where they come from keep you awake the most of the time. Moreover, in my head there's still a battle between who I was before to come here and what I've done, those lifes I took, the people I've killed, everything I've destroyed. This whole shit is killing me bit by bit.

But the worst thing? The betrayal, certainly.

It's getting dark, so I take my gun and lie in the soft and fresh grass. There's a small dandelion growing up in front of me. I smile, for the first time in a long time, I smile like a fool and I don't why I do that, but then the faces of Maya dead and Jasper looking at me disspointed, break my soul again and I start to cry in silence.  
I fall asleep at some hour during the night so exhausted to keep thinking and blaming myself for what I've done. I dream with the Mount Weather's war. With Dante Wallace's death, with those innocent children and with Wells, who says to me the awful person I am and that I deserve to die. When I wake up, the tears run to my eyes quickly.

“You're right, Wells, I should be dead.” I say and then I start to scream.

 

Lexa POV

The meetings of the Council of War leave me exhausted. Therefore, when it ends I retreat to my tent to sit down and drop my head in my arms. They think that the coalition with all the clans will break soon because our worst and feared enemy has been defeated. I heard about that this morning. I had to not show my feels, but as soon as I could, I asked Indra about Clarke.

“Our spies said that they haven't seen Clarke on their camp, Commader. Maybe she's hurt or helping in the ship.” she said looking at me worried. “” Do you think they will want some revenge?

“No” I refused, “but make sure of have warriors prepared for anything.”

And then the Council started. I was thinking of Clarke the majority part of the time. Is she alright? I would never be able to forgive myself if she...No, I won't say it. She's alive. She has to be. May we meet again.

“Heda” someone calls me and I raise my head in order to see who is it.

“Chit yu gaf?” I answer looking so pissed.

“Oso don lok mou dina op ona trimani. Oso gaf yu sis, beja”

“Ai na sis yu. Hod op, ai na jak ain swis op. Gonot.”

The warrior leave just I've order to him and I take a second to sigh and pick my sword and my knife, then, I leave my tent and catch two more warriors.

“We're going to the forest where they just found a big moose, take your bows and meet me here in five minutes.”

“Yes, Heda” they say at the same time and run to their tents to take their weapons.

I'm riding my black horse when suddenly Indra appears angry. I look at her without showing any emotions like I'm supossed to do. She starts to say that is dangerous to me and to the rest of my people if I leave the camp to hunt, but I don't say anything to her. I don't want to give explanations to anybody.

“What if the Sky People come here or come to you and kill you while you are focus on hunting?”

“Shof op, Indra. Clarke is dead” I say feeling so hurt inside of me. “She is the one betrayed, and she is probably dead and her people are recovering themselves, they're not going to come here. The dead are gone, the living are hungry” I remember and close my eyes in wince.

When all my warrios and hunters are prepared, Nyko blows the horn, and we leave the camp. I am in the head, so no one will see the tears that threaten to leave my eyes. My frozen heart is not beating anymore. Not because of Costia, not because of the people I left behind, not because I have to be heartless to take the best decisions, but because love is weakness and the simple idea of Clarke dead is killing me. I'm weak because of Clarke.


	2. -Needs and emotions-

Clarke POV

The hunger takes its place the whole morning. I walk from one side to other trying to find some berries or fruit to eat, but I find nothing. If yesterday I thought I was going to die, now it's a fact. If I don't eat something in the next hours, I know I won't be able to stand up by my feet tomorrow, then, I'll die.

Last night I dreamed with go back to Camp Jaha and rob some provisions, and I'm really considering it, but it's so far from where I am, actually, I don't know where is that. I could be far from the Mount Weather, but I'm not sure. I remember to spent one night in the bunker, but I've lost the location, so I have no idea. There's still a small chance; Bellamy with our friends looking for me and finding me in the last moment. They'd save me. Yes. 

My knees fail and I fall in the ground. I can't resist it. My head is like a bomb, ready to explode anytime. My eyes can't shed more tears but I wish they could, cause the only thing that I want to do is cry.

One more hour -or it could be an eternity- passes and I'm still in the ground curled up, letting myself to die. Is everything I have. The death. I came here to die. I didn't do it before cause I had to lead a group of teenagers trying to survive and then, when the Ark landed the Earth, I had to become the leader of all of them, the leader Lexa wanted, the leader I'm not. The leader who died in front of the big gate that protected Mount Weather from us. The leader who wanna cry until she closes her eyes for the last time. Clarke of the Sky People, not Clarke Griffin, the innocent and young girl I was in the space.

The sound of a lot of hooves wakes me up from my own guilty and sadness. I open my eyes and I feel the ground vibrating. Suddenly, a big group of giant mooses runs to me. I'm just able to crawl in order to save myself ten more minutes; I don't wanna die trampled, that's the only thing I know. Before the mooses, there is a girl running behind their steps, but the animals are gone so she stops next to me. My heart is beating really fast right now.

“I've lost them again” she blames herself and spits.

In this very moment my throat decide that it's the best time to cough and I rate my position. She throws me her knife, but she fails, and I point with my gun her head, but I haven't the strenght enough and my arm shakes.

“A Sky People person” she recognizes me. “Are you Clarke?”

“Yes” I answer and put down the gun. “Next time try to be more silent, maybe they don't run away.

She laughs hardly and walks to me. I try to move away, but I can't. She picks her knife and cleans it with her clothes. She seems to trust me. Maybe she knows I'm too weak for doing something stupid. She looks at me, puts her hand in her bag and she offers me an apple.

“I bet my neck you are starving, right, princess?”

When I hear that word I look at her sternly. No one has the right to call me princess. Just Finn when he was alive and Bellamy, no one else.

“Don't call me that again in your life” and I catch the apple.

“Take it easy, wanheda. I'm Echo, by the way”

I start to eat the fruit quickly. I swear, the first bit after a week without eating it's the heaven while this Echo person watches how I kill the hunger. She gives me another one that I take like it was my life, and then I eat it too.

“Now better?” I nod. “It's getting colder, you should come with me to our camp”.

“Thanks but I'm on my own. I'll accept more food if you have something else”.

“You are a little headstrong, aren't you? Seriously, come with me. One night, I'll give you more food and water, maybe some warm clothes and a sword. I bet you need to rest”.

What she's offering me makes me distrust her. Why she would invite me to her camp if she doesn't know me at all? I mean, she knows who I'm cause she's a grounder, and I don't want to have anything related to them, except apples, of course. But I make the next choice with my stomach and with my cold skin:

“It's alright. One night, but...why are you kind with me?”

“Because I was really weak to fight for you when I escaped from Mount Weather, you, however, gave to my people an army and you put in risk your life for me. I owe to you. Let me do this”.

She tends me a hand and I grab it. Let's go to her camp.  
* * *

Lexa POV

The hunt it's a complete mess. I can understand that my warriors are tired and hungry, but the way they are taken my orders and do it, it's wrong. They are not focus and that's why Echo, my new second, needed my help. She is not an amateur in this subject, but she spent months inside the Mount Weather and that's why nobody listens to her.

“If at midnight no one brings here a moose, I promise you won't sleep tonight!” I scream. “The first one to hunt one can go back and rest with a full pack of meat. Let's work, warriors.

I'm not hunting, I'm just commanding, the best thing I do, well, that and betray the people I care about. I enter Echo's tent that is a really small one compared with mine and I lie down in the place she uses to sleep. My relationship with Echo was good when we were children. Our parents were friends, and I spent a lot of time with her, but when I was called to train as a warrior, the things changed. A bit later, Echo was called too. She was faster than me, and better with the bow, but she didn't knew how to take good decisions. She's impulsive by nature but I'm not. Everyone always said that I was different to the rest of the people, that I had something special, and they were right. It took weeks, but finally I was the best. Echo was so competitive with me, and that ruined our friendship, but when I was called to be the second of Anya, she stopped being that way, and she started respect me.

I don't know how or when, but I fall asleep. I dream with Clarke. With her body covered with hundreds of cuts and blood. I open my eyes and I find myself shaking. This can't keep happening. I can't let my emotions distract me. No. What I've made, all the choices I've had to take with my mind and not with my heart should be enough to make me realize that I'm doing it right, that the feelings don't fill with being a commander. So I have to dismiss what I feel for her, even if she's alive.

But when I think in Clarke dead everything hurts. I know I need to find it out because in that case I could blame myself everytime and won't let what I let happen anymore. I should have seen it, that I would felt in love with her. Kind of. I'm not in love, I just care about her more that I should do. And this has to stop after figure out if she's okay or not, then, I'll forget everything related to Clarke and this is a promise I'll keep.

Echo POV

Go back to the hunt camp without any moose but with a Sky People person is going to bring me some problems. Lexa's orders were clear, if any of us go to their ship or get any contact with any of them, we will be expelled. She believes that it's dangerous because we didn't help them, and I understand why the Sky People would attack us. I'll do that if I were them to be honest. Lexa might have saved all of our people, but what about them, what about the deal?

Bellamy saved my life and I owe him this, that's why I want to help Clarke. I should ask her why she's alone in this ways, far away from her camp, and why she seems so tired and broken. I might ask her what happened after we left Mount Weather, but everytime I try to say something, she's looking to the infinity. Clearly, she needs to rest in a safe place and get recovery her strenght. The questions can wait.

“How far away is your camp?” she murmurs.

I look at her and I see how she closes her eyes and then faints. She falls to the ground and I quickly hold her head. C'mon, I thought she could make it but I was wrong, she's too weak so I have to take her with me. I drag her across the forest for at least one hour until we reach the camp. It seems that Lexa is doing her job because the warriors made two big bonfires and I can see a wild boar roasting in one of them. Well, at least we will have dinner properly.

When the warriors that are keeping safe Lexa outside my tent watch me and Clarke, unsheathe their weapons and say to me to leave her in the ground.

"Guys, it's just an almost dead girl, let me enter".

"No way" says one of them. "Let her on the ground or I'll kill you both".

“No. Let me pass. She needs help.”

“She needs to die” says the other man. “Don't be stupid Echo, you know the orders”.

“I'm her second, I can take decisions too, you know?”

When I think this is going to end really bad, Lexa leaves her tent (my tent) and stares Clarke. She recognizes her and, althought she tries to not show any emotions, I can see something in her eyes, something that only the people we know her since she was a child can see it.

“What's this?” she asks anger.

“I found her in the woods. She need our help, Heda”.

“And the orders I gave to you?”

She is not doing this. I perfectly know that she is wishing to help her but then I realize that she can't show her emotions in front of these warriors, so I have to get enter the tent with Clarke.

“Let me speak to you, please” I claim. “Just five minutes”.

“Okay. After you” and she lets me pass.

“Lexa, I know you should kill me, but she was dying outter. I need to help her. We owe her, please”.

She takes a several seconds to think her next words.

“I don't owe anything to anyone” she says.

“So, should I let her die?” She nods. “And what about you, Commander, if she was you she would let you die or she would help you?

Suddenly, she seems to remember something after what I've say. Maybe, in fact Lexa was almost to die and Clarke saved her life, in that case, I've just touch her soul. I would smile if this wasn't so serious.

“Let her in your bed and bring some food and water” she orders and I nod.”And Echo, send a warrior to the principal camp, I need Nyko here, understood?”

“Yes, Heda” I answer. “I knew it” I whispers to myself but Lexa hears me.

“What did you know?”

Damn. What I'm just going to say is probably bring me the death, but somehow Lexa was my friend before, even part of my family.

“That you care about someone, finally. If you weren't, you wouldn't send a warrior to travel during the night to our camp to bring your best healer. You care about her, don't you?”

But before she has the possibility to answer me, I leave the tent to find what she needs for help Clarke.


	3. -May we meet again-

Lexa POV

I've spend the whole night awake. Echo had to leave and go to sleep with the others warriors around a bonfire. But I can't sleep. I'm sitting next to Clarke, watching her rest. She's so weak and her lips are cracked. She was shaking, so I covered her with some fur blankets. Inside of me, there is a battle, a big one. I just want to lie next to her and sleep protecting Clarke with my arms, but in the other hand, I know I can't do it. That would be cross the line, so I have to be happy staying by her side waiting for the healer. Hours later, in the middle of the night, Nyko comes. He enters the tent and examines Clarke.

"She will be fine" he reports. "Thanks that Echo found her because she would probably died in a couple of days. She needs to rest and eat. Don't forget about the water".

"Thanks, Nyko" I say.

"It's a pleasure, Commander".

"Stay here with her. I don't think it's a good idea to stay when she awakes"

Nyko nod, understandind what I mean. I betrayed her in the highest level. If I were she I would be furious and I would take some revenge. I know Clarke is different tham me, but if I wanna her safe, I have to go. Tomorrow I'll go with the hunters at first light, so she won't know that I am here. Then, maybe in a few days, I'll pass and see with my eyes how is her.

So, I leave the tent and I go where Echo is. She's lying down in the ground sharpening her arrowheads. I sit next to her and spread my arms towards the fire. I feel the fire almost touching my hands and I close my eyes enjoying how it feels. A little bit more and they will get burn, but I have the power enough to get the safety distance. It's how it feels the command. I have the absolutely power of my warriors and my people. I know when to stop one thing and when I can go ahead, but, of course, there are sometimes when the decisions are difficult to make. I'm too young, I guess, but, if I look in the past, I can see that I was never a real kid. When I was 6 I was trainning to get the called, then, when I was 8, they wanted me to be a warrior. At 11 I was the second of Anya, and now that I'm 17, I lead an entire army. Too young.

"What are you thinking?" Echo asks suddenly.

"Nothing to worry about" I replay.

"Well, what is my punishment?"

I look at her and shake my head. I'm not going to punish her. I should, because my orders were not to get closer to anyone of the Ark, but thanks of her default, Clarke is alive.

"Interesting. You are not gonna say it loud, but you care about her".

"Yes, I care about her, so what?" I say anger.

"I thought you were the only one saying love is weakness".

"And it is" I close my cuffs. If I'm like this is precisely because love is weakness.

Echo throws a stone to the bonfire. I know that she is hidding something, that she wants to tell me something, but she doesn't because I'll get mad. However, she will find the way to let it go. I look at her and she looks at me, then, she smiles.

"My sister would be proud of you, you know?" she says like a bomb.

"Be careful, Echo" I warn her.

"Why? It's the truth. I told that when you were devastated after her death. She wanted you strong, she wanted you to be the leader that you are, but when she died, you leave us. Thanks of God you changed you mind, but then you started to be more fearless, more heartless. Love is weakness. You were repeating that over and over again".

"Shof op" I say calmly.

"I wish she could be here and watch how much you grew up" she continues.

"Shof op" I say again starting to lose my nerves.

"It hasn't to be physically her, it could be her ghost..."

"SHOF OP, ECHO!" I shout nailing my knife in the ground.

She gets up and spreads her arms in order to threat me. She looks at me resentfully. I get up too but I cross my hands without showing any emotions.

"Let's go, Lexa. Hit me. Do something. You said you will never fall in love again, you said your life would be only and just for your people. You said you won't have family. And now a blondie who comes to the sky is gonna steal your heart?"

"I don't have heart" I say clenching my teeth.

"Prove it. Save Clarke but don't deliver feelings for her, like you said".

"Maybe it's time to change that".

She laughs. I look around and see some warriors awake looking at us, many of them are waiting for my orders. I know why Echo is doing this, I can't blame her, but she is hurting me in a some way I can't allow. I have the power, so I will stop it.

"My sister is dead because of you. Your heart owes to her forever" she spits every word getting closer to me.

"Costia is dead. She is not seeing this, she can't, and she doesn't owe my heart anymore. If you are here is because I am the Commander and I made a deal that could has taken Clarke's life, so shut up and respect your Heda".

"Yes, Commander" she says finally. "I wish you would made a deal with Ice Nation in its moment, maybe Costia would be alive".

"Leave the camp at first light. You're not commanding the hunters anymore. Go back and tell Indra that your new job is cleaning her clothes everyday, and don't speak to me in this way ever again or I'll kill you" she looks at the ground, ashamed, and takse another look around. "What are you looking at? Go to sleep!"

But I know I won't able to sleep tonight cause if I try, Costia will be hunting me in my dreams.

***

Clarke POV

I open my eyes gently. My head is still torturing me but less, I guess. My stomach wants some food, and my throat claims for water. I hear a crowd. People that are shouting, moving things, metal hits, horses, everything. Then, I remember what happened the last day. Echo found me and she wanted to bring me to her camp. I was talking with her and later I can only see darkness. For the noises I bet that she made it and that I am in her camp; safe.

"Good morning, Clarke" I hear a familar voice next to me. I turn my head and see Nyko, who is smiling. "How do you feel?"

"Like a dead girl" I replay.

He brings me some water and something like it's like soup. I don't even ask for what it is. I just eat it and drink the water. He offers me an apple that I eat too, and then he gives me something like bread.

"For later" he says. "Don't eat more or you'll vomit it".

"I know, but I'm still starving. Can I get more water?" he nods and gives me more. "I'm better now".

"That's good. Keep resting, Clarke, you really need it. I healed your cuts last night, I'll come later and heal them again".

"It's not necessary" I respond. "I just need more food and I'll leave".

"Clarke, you are so weak yet, give to yourself a couple of days".

I should do it, I know. I can spend more time sleeping in a safety place, eating some food and getting more to pack. The days are getting colder and I don't have anything to cover me, what's more, I need weapons, because the gun isn't enough. Nyko is right, just like Echo yesterday, so I accept it. Nyko leaves and I lie again in the mountain of blankets. It reminds me Lexa's tent. Is she near to here? Because if she is, she would be running right now to the opposite direction.

When I wake up again, I feel so much better. Nyko has healed my cuts again and he left more food and more water. I eat and drink and change my clothes with something that someone has left in the bed. After a while, I get up and go outside. The hunters are cutting a moose, there are others that are with their weapons. Many of them look at me, but anyone tries to stop me or kill me. This is not Nyko or Echo. This is Lexa.

"Hey, you" I say to a warrior. "Where is Echo?"

"She's back to the village, Lexa's orders" he answers.

"And she? Where is Lexa?" I ask.

"The last we know is that she were near to the ruins, Maybe she is still there".

"Fine, thanks" I fake a smile and pass behind him, taking his sword.

I know exactly where the ruins are. Is not so far from here, but I'm not able to run yet. So I walk quickly, sword in my hand. When I lose my breathe, I have to stop. The trees here are so high, so I can't climb one and wait for her. But, to be honest, I don't want to hide myself from her. I wanna see her face when she sees me, I wanna see her face when I get closer, pointing her with my gun in one hand, and pointing anyone else with the sword. I don't want to kill her because my hands have so much blood, but I need to see her scaried. I wanna see her in pain.

When I arrive at the ruins, my prayers have been listen. Every warrior are making a circle, standing in front of something. I don't know what it is until one of them moves and I see Lexa sitting in the ground with her armor next to her. Nyko it's helping her to get up. She falls, but she doesn't give up, she tries again. The problem is her leg, that is covered with a cloth, but I can see that she's still bleeding. He shirt is torn and she has cuts in her flank. Well, at least my job is done.

When the warriors are away from her, looking for something, I walk towards the commader who doesn't know that I'm here. I raise the sword and point her head with the gun. Someone shouts, so I know that they all are turning and looking at me, but I have time. They are far enough and I'm too close. Lexa turns in wince and when she sees me, she shuts her mouth.

"Clarke" she whispers.

"May we meet again, Lexa".


	4. -Any kind of problems-

Abby POV

“Any news?” I ask to the guards.

“No” Kane says entering the room. “We've been searching but we can't find her.” I nod and close my eyes in wince. 

My daughter has been disappear since we went back from Mount Weather. I was too weak to go after her when Bellamy told me that she left. I really wanted to run and hug her and tell her that everything is okay, that she doesn't have to carry the guilty, but I couldn't. When I stood up by my feet I sent Marcus to follow her, but it was too late.

“Go” I say trying to content my tears. Everyone leave the room except Marucs. In other circumstance I would send him away too, but I need him next to me. I need to speak to someone and cry in front of someone, but only Marcus will be able to see it.

“We will find Clarke” he says. “I promise.”

“What if she is dead?”

Marcus gets closer to me and grabs my arms tight.

“Don't say that. She's alive. Clarke is smart and strong.”

I try to calm myself but finally my feelings go out to the light. I start to cry while I hug him, hiding my head in his chest.

“I regret about said those things to her. It's my fault. I said that she couldn't wash the blood of her hands and see what happened:”

Marcus caresses my back softy and then he kisses my forhead.

“It's not your fault” he says. “What Clarke had to do, all the decisions she had to take were to protect us. When we find her, we'll tell this. Abby your daughter is just a lost girl that need to find herself. She has lost her father, her best friend, her lover. She had to lead a group of deliquents teenagers, then an entire army, taking decisions with the commander of the grounders and has killed many people to save us. She needs time for herself.”

“And for all of that maybe she will hurt herself” I replay feeling how my heart is breaking.

“Shh” he whispers still holding me. “She will be fine.”

We spend a few minutes in that way. I close my eyes letting my tears fall down in silent.

“We need to se how we are going to pass the winter, and we need food. Lexa gave us hunters, but now we are alone.” I say clenching my jaw because I remember her face, the face of the betrayer.

“I'm already working on that. In the moment we start to hunt, we can use the animal skin to make warm clothes. In Mount Weather there are things and food we can use” he informs.

“Alright” I say. “I'll sent a group to Mount Weather. Do you need help with the hunt?”

“We're fine. Make sure to bring the weapons they had. “ I nod and I stare his eyes. “I think we have a big problem.”

“What problem?”

“The grounders. If they attack us we all will die. We need to improve our protections.”

“Marcus, if Lexa comes here” I say looking at him fearless, “I don'r care is she has good intentions, I'll kill her.”

 

Octavia POV

I wake up after a nightmare where my brother got killed. I try to recover my breathe feeling my heart beating fast.

“Are you okay?” I hear Lincoln saying that behind me.

“Yes” I answer. “It was a nightmare.”

He passes his arms around my belly and I hold his hands. It's still night out there. I can see the moon and the stars shining in the sky. It's curious that I was in the space but I just saw it once and now that I'm far away from there I can watch it every night.

“What are you thinking?” Lincoln sighs to my ear.

“About how my life has changed” I turn to see his face. “ I was alone in the Ark, now I have you and my brother and I'm free.”

“I love you” he says and I smile.

I close my eyes feeling Lincoln protecting me with his arms. May I don't be a Sky People or a Trikru People, but at least I can be a Blake. I feel asleep quickly while Lincoln starts to sing in low voice an old song, but when the first sunlights hit our small tent near to the ship, a big noise wake me up.

“What's that?” I ask getting up.

“Show us your face coward!” someone screams. 

I leave the tent and I see in front of me a big group of people with weapons. They seem to be angry and keep screaming. I look at them trying to understand why they are here when Lincoln appears by my side and the number of shouts increase. I hear many times the word coward. Lincoln clenches his fist.

“Kill the grounder!” a man says.

“The bretrayer has to leave or die” other one yells.

“I'll speak with them” I whisper to Lincoln.

“Be careful” he says.

“Go back to the tent and wait there.”

He does it and I walk toward the multity. I take my sword off and they start to calm down. I'm still wearing the war paint on my face, so maybe I look alike a grounder and counting in addition that I've been hidden in the basement of my house in the Ark my whole life and then I passed to the jail, I bet the majority of them don't recognize me. Maybe they think I am part of the grounders army.

“Lincoln is with us now” I say in loud.

“You both are grounders and they are not welcome in here anymore” a woman says.

“I born in the space, just like you. I'm not part of the grounders and Lincoln risked his life for everyone, so shut up and go back to your works.”

“He has to leave or we will kill him. We can't trust him anymore.”

“You can” I say. “He's with us and if any of you try to hurt him, you will have to deal with me.” I point with the sword the woman who just said about Lincoln and get close to her. “Believe in me when I say you will know the name of pain.”

I don't know how I can seem but they start to walk away. I have to be rude and seem that I can be able to kill anyone who tries to hurt him, that actually is real. Lincoln loves me for who I am and accepts me. He's my family and my savior. These people tried to drow me down since I was born, so it will be easy to decide what to do in case that the things turn in a really bad way.

“It's him or us” the woman says looking at me resentfully.

I nod but I don't leave to stare with my eyes on fire her eyes, waiting for something else. She leaves the place finally and I catch my breathe again and enter the tent.

“I'll leave” it's the first Lincoln says to me.

“No” I respond. “I don't care about them, you march with us now.”

“Well, it doesn't seem like that.”

I walk to him and crouch, lancing our fingers. He is just like me: lost, betrayed, alone. He's my reflection. He has lost his family, his friends, his army and his people. Everything just because he loves me. I kiss him. Our lips connecting is like magic. Like born again. I press my lips against his and he caresses my cheeks.

“We'll leave” I say.

He's right. Either he or I are welcome in here. So, we have to leave. I'm tired of being part of something that I don't belong. Now that Clarke is far away, alive or death, and Bellamy is too worried trying to find her, Abby and Kane are commanding the camp, I don't want them like leaders. I don't want to take orders from anyone again. Maybe it's time to pack my things and go away to other part.

“When?” he whispers to my ear and kisses my hair.

“Tomorrow.”

 

Echo POV 

I'm back in the village. When I told Indra why I'm here again and what I have to do, she almost killed me. Obviously it's my fault. I pushed Lexa to fight against me for something stupid. But I had my reasons. We owe to Clarke and to her people too many things because they saved us. Without them we never could have done what we did. We destroyed every of Mount Weather's weapons, including the acid fog, and we saved our people from the worst enemy we ever had. Without their help, I would be death today.

She betrayed them, but I've seen it. Lexa loves Clarke. I don't know at what point she loves her. If she is already in love or not, but I was thinking of my sister the whole time. Costia is dead because of her. Because the queen of Ice Nation wanted Lexa to be behind her orders, because the queen thought Costia would had her secrets.

They were in love. My sister was the most sweet person I've ever met. She was always smiling, always being nice. She was smart and kind. She couldn't be a warrior, but she had the blood of being a wise person, someone important to the village. The Trikru wanted her to lead with Lexa, to take decisions with her. Lexa, of course, was agree. I didn't know that they both delivered feelings for each other until it was too late. I couldn't warned my sister to be careful, because Lexa was object of hate when her command started. She was too young but too powerful. Every leader was afraid of her.

When Costia was captured by the Ice Nation I wanted to go behind their steps and rescue her, but Lexa had to take the final decision. It was the first time that she used her head and not her heart. I talked to her, I begged her to go, to save my sister. She was in pain, but finally, when the problems we had with our people were solved, we went to the Ice Nation. Lexa wanted to make a deal, but the queen refused. We came back to the village and Lexa sent a group of warriors to Ice Nation. Too much blood, many of our people dead. We couldn't fight back because we weren't enough. 

I could save my life as well as Lexa and Indra. Gustus was kipnapped by the queen. He, and other two more warriors saw how they tortured Costia and killed her. Then, the queen set free them and they came back to the village and told us what happened. What they did to my sister was just a warning. Lexa had to leave her command or she would destroy our village killing everyone. Our heda was devastated, inable to take decisions or even to leave her tent. She was crying the whole time, sad, blaming herself. I think she has never love someone like she loved Costia. Although I was broken too, Anya and I had to lead with the problems and protect our people until Lexa woke up one day and she went to other clans to make a deal with everyone. That was the begining of the coallition. Eleven clans against the Ice Nation. The queen had to make a deal of peace with Lexa, and she only wanted her to being in the coallition. The queen accepted.

Lexa started to be heartless and she promised that she never let anyone or anything to stop her or to tear down her. She would protect her people no matter anything else. Yes, she, in fact, did that with the Mount Weather. She saved us and then she left, but it's true that she had a deal with Clarke. I'm not saying that she had to worry more about Skaikru, but she would had to come back with a group of warriors and fight back. 

“Don't ever do again what you have done” Indra keeps repeating to me. “Lexa had to kill you right there.”

“Maybe” I say. “But she didn't.”

“That's why I'm going to make your life impossible.”

I turn my head and I leave her tent. I don't wanna keep listening these kind of comments. I know that I have to be respectful with her, but I was there when I had to open her eyes when she was lost. What I wanted to do it's remind her what she can do and what she can't. Lexa knows it too, because in other case, I would be dead.

“Sorry” someone says to me when that person hits me.

“No problem” I say looking up and seeing that it's Romo who talked.

“Echo, you're here” he says, surprised.

“Yeah, I am” I respond pissed.

I see that he has his weapons with him and a bag that seems to be full of things. I look around and I see that other warriors are like he. Something it's going on. 

“Where are you going?” I ask raising an eyebrown.

He looks at me carefully and then he gets closer.   
´  
“To Camp Jaha. Some of us think that maybe it's better to end with the enemy.”

“What?”

“We want to spy them, because, at some point, we will kill all of them.”

 

Nyko POV

We didn't see it. We were trying to hunt, Lexa heading the group, and at some point, in the ruins, the warriors of another clan attacked us. They were just a little group, so we could end with them quickly, but the mooses we wanted to hunt are gone. I look at one of the dead bodies. It's a young man and I know thanks of his clothes that he was part of the Ice Nation.

“Spies” I whisper to another hunter.

“Nyko, look” he says staring something. “Heda.”

I look where he has his eyes. In the ground, Lexa is writhing because of the pain. I run toward her and crouch. She has an arrow nailed in the leg. I remove it and cover the wound with my hand. Other warrior breaks her shirt and gives me the cloth to make a turnstile. She has more cuts in her body but nothing is more important than this.

“I'm okay” she says trying to mantain her composure.

“We are back to the camp right now” I say. “I need to heal you.”

“No.” She whispers. “The one who attacked me is still alive. Go and kill him. I'm the target.”

The most of the hunters and the warriors are around us. They all look each others. Okay, so we all undestand what's happening, but if Ice Nation attacks us and they try to kill Lexa, that means that the deal is broken. I need Lexa to go back with me because she can't fight with her leg wounded.

“You heard her. C'mon!” I shout. “Let's go and find that son of bitch.”

“No” she keeps refusing. “You too, I can stand and walk.”

“But-” I try to start but she is already getting up.

“We can't lose time. If that warriors arrives where the hell the queen is, the real problems will start. We need to kill him and then go back to the village. Let's go.”

I nod and I start to move, just like the others. I'm not a hunter, so in other to find the killer, the hunters go first. I'm good killing, so when they find him, I'll kill that person with my own hands. But what I don't know yet is that we have another problem. I don't know why, I feel that something is wrong. I turn and I see something that leave me speechless. It's Clarke. Oh no.

“Wanheda!” I scream.

Everyone hear me and start to turn and move. She has a gun and a sword. This is really bad. Lexa was right thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to stay there in the camp when she woke up, what we didn't see is that she would search for Lexa and that maybe she would want to kill her. Clarke is too close and we are too far, what's more, if we start to run, she would shoot. We need to be careful.

“Everyone calm down” I say.

Clarke is weak now. I don't even know how she's able to stand up and how she walked to here. 

“Clarke” Lexa says.

“May we meet again, Lexa” Clarke respond pointing her head with the gun.

“Don't do it!” I shout, but she doesn't look at me or hear me.

“Go ahead” Lexa replays.

What the hell is she doing? We won't make it. Clarke is close and she has a gun. The bullets are faster than our swords and the arrows. If Lexa doesn't try to do something and Clarke finally shoots, she will die.

Clarke stares at Lexa. I have no idea of what she wants to do. I see some archers ready to shoot their arrows. Someone will get hurt and I can't do anything. I don't want to hurt Clarke but I don't want Lexa to suffer any danger. Suddenly, Clarke puts down the gun and Lexa falls to the ground.


End file.
